wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:The Ghost Dance
Twice yearly, the Shadowhoof honor all fallen heroes who have died defending their people. In addition to story and song, the Shadowhoof shaman lead rituals to call upon and commune with the dead. Background "This is a special sapta our shaman have created from the flesh and scales of a fish – our people believe Sister Fish is the agent of change and transformation, and for us, this sapta confirms that belief. It enables you to exist both in the spirit world and our own world at the same time. Neither living or dead, you dance between the realms, your ears and eyes perked to the voices of ancestors that have left you. And in the realm of the dead, I think you will find that we all speak the same language. This sapta, and it’s message of healing, is the spirit of the Ghost Dance." ''-- An excerpt of the Ghost Dance ritual, lead by Whitetail'' Attendance Over 60 players accepted the in-game calendar invite, and were present at event start. About half that (we counted 28 to 30) stayed for the entire event. Guilds that attended: *The Shadowhoof Tribe *The Stormtotem Tribe Four Alliance character attended the events, including: *Xundessil, Draenei shaman OOC Note: If you would like your character's name listed here, or you know of a guild that is not represented in the text above, please add that information to this article's discussion page. -- Checotan 23:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Synoposis The participants formed a grand procession to the sacred spot in Desolace. Once there, elder Whitetail lead all shaman through the ghost dance, a ritual to contact the dead as well as purge the individual of grief and negative emotion. Participants also shared in a story circle, the theme of which was, naturally, death and the spirits. Reception The Ghost Dance was a roaring success! To thank everyone who chipped in and made the event such a fun experience, Kurshaw posted a forum thread: 'A Public Thanks' " This is a formal thank you to everyone who attended the event . Everyone was so fantastically behaved and the events went off without any major hang ups! It was spectacular to behold so many walking from the Borders of Feralas and Desolace to the area around Ghostwalker's Post. Each event was unique and held many surprises about others we had not known. *''Thanks to Whitetail'' :: The Spirit event for the Shaman was amazingly done. The spata and members all performed well in unison! Praise to all of you who participated and observed! *''Thanks to Metoa and Seraiaga'' :: The story circle was a hit and the storys told were ones not many get to hear. Tales of loss and great failures. Not everything had a happy ending, but they all kept us on our seats! All of you who told a story I implore you to send me the manuscript. I would love to put it all into a forum thread or a GHI book, or both! *''Thanks to the Alliance who attended :: You completed our roster! You folks were patient and willing to work with us, even though you spent significant time in the dark. You were patient as we slowly translated for you, and over all you helped to really give this neutral event some flavor. *''Thanks to everyone who attended :: Thank you, everyone, for making Wyrmrest Accord a fantastic place to roleplay. Thatnk you for your support and kindness in donations to our guild bank. We appreciate your help, and use these funds to fuel more events. Thank you! I hope everyone received their Amulet of the moon for attending! If not, we will gladly send you yours in the mail. We have a few left over from the event, so if you need a keepsake then contact us. :) Ish'ne-alo Porha fellow Accordians! " 'Quotes' "Many thanks to Kurshaw and the Shadowhoof Tribe for putting this all together. We, the Alliance who attended, had a TON of fun. The stories are ones that we don't get to hear blue side. And I have to say, the walk from the Desolace/Feralas border was pretty Epic to say the least. :P We had a ton of fun, and do look forward to future cross faction RP events. :) Also bug ups to Whitetail for the shaman circle. That was so Ahmazing! Congrats to the Shadowhoof Tribe for a job well don. Bravo!" ''-- Xundessii, in the realm thank-you thread'' See Also *Other Shadowhoof Events *Guild website Category:Archived Events